The present invention comprises a new Aster, botanically known as Aster hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Synpin Henfirst’.
‘Synpin Henfirst’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium sized, long lasting, double-type inflorescences with purple-violet ray floret color, dark yellow-green foliage, upright, freely branched and rounded plant habit, and a natural season flowering in early-September.
‘Synpin Henfirst’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation of ‘Synhen Thefirst’, U.S. Ser. No. 12/925,435, and was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar, grown massed in pots outdoors in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in April 2008. The parent cultivar ‘Synhen Thefirst’ has a lighter colored ray floret, little lighter green foliage, and slightly larger inflorescences than ‘Synpin Henfirst’.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Synpin Henfirst’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2008 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.